


The Life and Love of Anarchy Panty

by imamillennial



Category: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt
Genre: F/M, Feels, One Shot Collection, Pretty much everything, Prompt Fic, Shorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 6,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imamillennial/pseuds/imamillennial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of prompt-based one shots I'm using to explore my headcanon of Panty and her relationship with various characters.  These stories assume Stocking never killed Panty.</p><p>There's a little bit of everything in here so warnings (if applicable) will be at the top of each chapter along with the prompt! (Prompts come from the "642 Things To Write About" by The San Fransisco Writers' Grotto unless otherwise noted)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: What can happen in a second

So much can change in a short amount of time. In one second, Panty had been hit with thousands of new thoughts and feelings she could never explain to anybody asking. In a single second she had fallen in lust with the boy on the other side of the fish tank. That boy had stolen her body and in that moment she knew she would do anything to fuck that boy.

In a single second, Panty fell in love. Although she would never tell anyone, that same boy from behind the fish tank turned out to be geek boy and she loved him with every fiber of her being. She wanted to hold him and kiss him and do things she’d considered stupid with that stupid geek. In that second, everything in her life changed.

Panty finally understood why people stay together forever. She realizes why so many people chase love like it’s as essential to them as the air they breathe. And now that she’s realized it, she wants it. She could have that with Brief and give him her heart and her soul just like he had been doing since they first met. She wanted to grow old with this boy and love him even after life. She wants to be held by him and finally let down the walls she had built up so carefully around her heart.

In a second, Panty remembers that she’s not mortal. She realizes that none of it would work. She’d never give that beautiful boy the family he so dearly desires. She’d never be able to grow old with him and make up for how awful she was to him before because she made a stupid decision one night in high school and decided she was sick of being made fun of and called names just because she was a nymphomaniac.

In one second the unfeeling, uncaring Panty’s heart shattered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A housplant is dying. Tell it why it needs to live.

“Goddamn it! Don’t you _dare_ give up on me!” Panty screams, “You have so much to live for! Don’t you dare give up now.” She takes a deep, shuddering breath. “Fuck. I knew it. I just fucking knew it! Everything I touch just fucking dies!”

The plant doesn’t move. But then again, what was Panty expecting? It’s just a plant after all. It’s wilted leaves threaten to drop off its delicate stem. She’s been watering it hourly for the last eight hours and has nothing but a few more dead leaves to show for it.

Panty frowns. “Fine. Y’know what, I don’t even give a damn. Why the fuck should I? It’s not like you’re going to do anything to change the world or some shit,” she mutters beneath her breath. “I can’t believe I believed in a fucking plant. You’re just a goddamn _plant,_ you little shit.” Panty quickly finds herself yelling again as she continues, “It’s not like you mean jack shit! You’re just as worthless as a pile of dog shit or mosquitoes or me!”

Everything goes silent. Not that it wasn’t before, but this silence is full of tension between Panty and the dying plant. She hadn’t meant to say that. Panty whimpers, pushing the plant further towards her open window, into the sunlight. “No, I didn’t mean that. You’re not worthless. Please, just don’t die. For me.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The meanest thing a person's ever said to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! This chapter deals with suicide. If you feel this may affect you in a bad way, please skip this chapter.

Panty watches the people below. At least, she assumes they’re people, but to her they look like ants. She hugs herself tightly as she looks down to the street. Standing on the edge of a building is scarier than it looks in the movies. She feels like she’s going to throw up.

She pulls out her phone and begins to type up a message to her little sister, but all she can do is stare at the screen. What could she tell her sister? She’d have to start from the beginning. The part where she realized she loved sex and decided she wouldn’t mind fucking every guy in the school, so long as he was good.

There’d been one boy though. There was one boy who was different than all the others. He’d asked her out, took her on a date, treated her like a lady, and dropped her off at home with nothing but a chaste kiss. No matter how she pressed, he kept arguing that he wanted to wait until at least the second date to have sex. Panty had been willing.

Up until then, the rumors of her sleeping with anyone who would look at her had been just that, rumors. But on the second date, when he agreed to have sex, she was ready. The chase – no matter how short it had been - had only made it all so much hotter and she loved every second of it.

It wasn’t even a full twenty-four hours before she could hear people sniggering behind her back and shoving into her in the halls. Then it was only a matter of time before she heard one girl yell something about her being in a porno.

She’d frozen. She managed through the day, even with all the snide comments and sideways looks, but once she got home, she saw a video that had been spread all over Facebook. Of course she recognized it. It was the gentleman of a boy who’d treated her so well and her. She texted him, of course. After all, she couldn’t just let it go without saying anything.

He was short with her. He told her if she didn’t like the new attention she could kill herself. She told him that maybe she would, and his response? “Go ahead. You won’t be missed.”

That message is the one she goes back to now and stares at. It was sent a week ago but Panty can still feel the churning of her stomach as she’d read it. The worst part was that he was right. Nobody would bat an eye if she disappeared. They probably wouldn’t even notice she was gone. Panty shakes her head, putting back her phone. She’ll never tell her sister about it. She’ll always be tough. No matter what.

Her knees wobble and she feels a tear slip down her cheek before she takes her final breath and jumps.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tell a complete stranger about a beloved family tradition.

With a groan, Panty’s lay of the night rolls over and yawns. “So, how was that, babe?” he asks. He doesn’t care about the response as long as it’s positive.

She wants to roll her eyes. He didn’t even bother to learn her name, did he? But she really can’t be bothered to care about that. After all, she still doesn’t know his either. “It was okay,” she says dryly, sitting up.

For a while, there’s silence, but after a moment, he breaks it. “So, you’re an angel, huh? That means you . . .”

This time, Panty really does roll her eyes. “Yes. I died. No, I’m not going to tell you how.” She’d been prepared for that question. People ask that a lot more than one would expect. Still, she always refuses. After all, it’s none of their business.

He sighs. “Fine, got anything else?"

"Is this your idea of fucking pillow-talk? Because it’s fucking shit,” she says, her tone one of severe annoyance. Usually, she’d just shove the guy out the door if he bothered her, but she finds herself speaking, even if he isn’t listening. “Well, when I was still alive, my family would all come down to dinner and my father’d set out four plates, right?”

“Sure, sure,” the guy says with a yawn.

Panty rolls her eyes – she seems to be doing a lot of that tonight - and continues on, more for herself than him. “He’d let Stocking and I serve our own food and he’d take his own and then, after we’d all gotten ours, he’d light this lavender-scented candle and put it next to the fourth with a glass of white wine for our mom and we’d all have dinner like that.” She stares up at the ceiling as hears snoring from the other side of the bed.

With a sigh, Panty turns out the lamp and lies back down, whispering into the emptiness just before she falls asleep too, “I always wished she’d come back home.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Waiting

Brief loves Panty. He knew she was special from the moment he first laid eyes on her. He knew she was the only one he’d ever want to be with. But he also knew she hated him. He could see it in her eyes. She didn’t care about him. She couldn’t even remember his name.

He knows that Panty loves to fuck. It’s her life and he wouldn’t dare take that away from her. After all, he’s sure underneath all the one-night-stands she does have a heart, no matter what anybody else thinks. And Brief has always thought that behind the toughest of facades are the softest and gentlest of people. He only had to reveal it.

Panty was tough - almost frighteningly so. She could crush you with a flick of her hair and cut you down with words sharp as daggers, but Brief knows that beneath her thick skin there’s something more. There’s a small, vulnerable little heart behind the layers and layers of concrete she’s put up to keep people out.

Yes. Brief loves Panty even though she’s so far out of his league he could live forever and never get her to notice him, but he can see with each passing day that her walls are slowly chipping away. And so he stays there, taking the constant abuse of her and Stocking as he watches Panty’s walls crumble at an agonizing rate.

But he knows something secret. Something he’s hidden away, stowed far in the back of his mind and locked it up as well as he can. Panty does care about him. He can see it in her eyes, but he knows it’ll be a long time before she admits it. And for that, he’ll wait forever.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: What nobody ever said to you.

“Panty,” Brief says in a voice soft and sweet. Panty’s never heard her name pronounced so sweetly, with tenderness she can’t even begin to explain that makes her heart flutter. “I wish I knew how to tell you just how happy you make me.”

She smiles at him. In the privacy of his bedroom, she’s not afraid of someone finding out. As far as Stocking and Garterbelt know, she’s out chasing tail. And, while she supposes it’s true, she knows they’d never guess this. It’s comforting, even if Brief has trouble keeping the secret, to know that something about her is hidden from the world. She brushes her fingers against his cheek, pushing back some of his hair. “You know, you’re pretty sweet yourself.”

He moves her palm to his lips, which he kisses gently. “No, I mean” – he sighs – “I just wish I knew how to tell you.” He takes a moment to wrap his arm around Panty’s side and pull her closer to him on the bed.

“It’s okay,” she says with a soft chuckle, “I’ve probably heard it all, anyways.”

“Hmm,” he breaths, his breath tickling her face, “I guess that’s right, huh?” he squeezes her tightly against him. “God, you’re beautiful,” he says before kissing her gently and whispering under his breath, “I’m so glad you’re here.”

And that one line was what brought Panty to tears almost instantly as her heart practically skipped a beat. Brief panicked, like he usually does, and, when he asked her what was wrong, she hugs him tightly and murmurs in his ear, “you’re the first person to tell me that.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Put two characters, each of whom wants something from the other, in a room together. Neither of them is allowed to ask for it straight out. Give them five minutes with only dialogue to get what they want.

“Geek boy? The fuck are you doing in my room? Do you have any idea how fuckin’ creepy that is?”

“Uh, I- P-Panty, I didn’t know you were- Gartebelt let me up here, I thought-”

“Ugh, it’s fine. Now what did you want? Make it quick. I’ve got plans tonight.”

“Of course, uh, well, y’see, I, uh, I’ve got this friend, right? He’s in the Occult too and-”

“Sure, ‘friend’, go on. I don’t have all night.”

“Yeah, well, uh, my friend- he’s kinda lonely. He wants to be with someone and y’know, have dinner and hold hands and kiss. He wants to be able to show a girl just how amazing she is and how much he loves her, but he’s worried she’ll never notice him because-”

“You know what, geek boy? I’ve got a ‘friend’ too. She hides everything, y’know? Emotions and all that fuckin’ shit, but I think she’d love to have someone to love her. I mean, it’s fuckin’ screwed up, all things considered, but . . .”

“She sounds lovely.”

“He sounds like goddamn dream.”

“Maybe she’d like to meet him for coffee tomorrow?”

“. . . she can’t wait.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Finish the sentence that begins with "What I've always wanted to say is…"

Panty takes a deep breath and looks at her reflection in the mirror. That other girl looks so calm and collected, but inside she could swear she’s going to throw up. She can hear Stocking and Brief in the next room, both watching that one show. She brushes a bit of dust off her skirt and fixes up her hair. She glances around the corner and spots her target. He’s smiling that goofy smile she loves so much.

She takes a deep breath and pulls herself together. She heads in and grabs Brief by the ear, dragging him into the kitchen before pushing him back against a cupboard. “Don’t say anything until I’m done because hell knows this is hard as fuck for me to say, got it?” she breathes. When he nods, she takes yet another deep breath and forces out the words. “What I’ve always wanted to say is that . . . I love you too, Brief.” And then, before he was able to answer, she presses her mouth to his.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Begin a letter: "I am telling you this story because you are the only person who will not judge me…"

Brief,

I’m telling you this story because you’re the only one who won’t judge me. When you see me again, don’t you dare fucking mention it and, while you’re at it, burn this damn letter after you read it.

When I was little (maybe 5, don’t remember) my dad pulled Stocking and I out of school for the day and got us ice-cream. She was only three at the time so I’m sure she doesn’t remember, but when we got home, our mom wasn’t there. She was always there. She was one of those stay-at-home moms. That was when dad told me. I remember it so well, too. He came in and said, “Your mommy isn’t going to be coming home anymore.”

I’d been confused. I asked why and all he said was that she had left us and gone to “a better place.” He didn’t tell Stocking though. I think that’s why she’d been so depressed. She thought dad didn’t care about her because she didn’t look like mom. But I did. He couldn’t even look at me without thinking of her. I could see it in his eyes. Eventually, around when I was maybe fourteen, he stopped talking to me. He’d call my sister and I down for dinner and pretend I wasn’t there.

So I decided if he didn’t care . . . I’d find someone who would. I lost my virginity in the backseat of a Camry. It wasn’t great – virgin sex almost never is - but I loved having that boy’s attention all to myself, even if it only lasted a couple minutes. I knew it was wrong and that wasn’t how you’re supposed to get attention but I was hooked. It didn’t take long for me to realize that I needed more. And I hated myself for it.

I hated myself so much for giving in to it. Most of the guys I was with don’t even bother to learn my name. (Not that I learn theirs either. It’s like payback, really.) To them, I’m just some hot, breathing, moaning fleshlight. But I wanted – no, needed – more. The attention was what I craved and slowly I started loving the sex too. Sex meant being acknowledged. It meant that someone knew you existed, if only that you were just a random hole to fuck they were there and I soaked up that attention at every given moment. It was powerful.

Before that, I’d been a good kid. I got good grades and I was the favorite while Stocking was the nutjob. It all stopped though. I started dropping classes and fucking guys in utility closets and empty classrooms. I’d do anything for that goddamn attention and . . .

I guess the point of this letter is to just be able to tell someone that as confident as I may seem, I still hate myself sometimes. I hate myself more than I hate anyone or anything else in Heaven, Hell, or anywhere in between.

 

Love, Panty


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: How you're just like your mother

Panty looks at herself in the mirror, then down to the photo on her dresser. She runs her fingers down between her too-small breasts and to her belly button. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. She can almost hear the voices of all those others who had known her mom. Their bittersweet words, trying to find just a hint of her mother in her.

And so Panty had been their little doll. She’d been dressed up in her mother’s old clothes and taught how to walk in heels. She has the same golden hair that shimmers in the sunlight. She can barely remember a time when she was young when her mother would sit with her and Stocking and brush their hair while she sang to them.

Once again, Panty opens her eyes. Those came from her mother, too. The same blue eyes that held endless love and were always bright and cheerful, and always there for Panty and her little sister whenever they needed it. Physically, Panty looks a lot like her mother, but that’s only skin deep.

Panty herself is a disgrace to her mother. Her mom was pure and kind and sweet and Panty is everything but. She wants to make it up to her mom, but she knows she’ll never be able to. Inside, Panty knows they only really have one thing in common.

They’ll never see each other again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Making soup

Panty knocks on the door to Brief’s home – or rather, mansion – and, when she finds it’s unlocked, she heads inside, holding in her hands a bowl of chicken noodle soup. It had come from a can, but she sure as hell wasn’t going to tell Brief that.

“Hey, geek boy,” she yells into the house, “I heard you were sick. Where the fuck are you?”

What she gets in response is a weak “here” from the next room and a long chain of coughs and hacks. Eventually, Panty finds Brief sitting up in his bed. “P- Panty?” he coughs.

Panty nods and hands him the bowl of now-less-than-warm soup. “Yeah,” she says, “you look fuckin’ awful, kid, so here ya go. Soup is supposed to make you feel better.” She smirks and crosses her arms as he gratefully takes the first bite, only to wince. “What’s wrong?” she asks, her voice far rougher than it really needs to be.

“Uh, n-nothing, it’s just a bit, uh,” - he rubs the back of his neck and shrugs - “cold, I guess. We could warm it up in the-”

“Goddammit,” she growls, collapsing onto the bed, “I can’t even make fucking soup right. Y’know what, geek boy? I just wanted to help you out. But what do I get for that? Nothing. So tell me, what can I fucking do to help you feel better because I’m not leaving until I do.”

Brief thinks for a moment before patting the bed next to him. “Well, it is a little chilly. And I’m not contagious or anything.”

Panty smiles before kicking off her heels and crawling into bed with Brief and wrapping her arms around his torso, cuddling into him as she does. “Is this any better?”

He wraps his arms back around her and smiles into the top of her head. “Much.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The art of love

Love wasn’t something Panty thought about all that often. In fact, most of the time, she merely ignored its existence. It has nothing to offer her and so much to take. She’d grown weary of the word. But some people seemed to love using it. As f they had grown addicted to the feel of it.

Then he came along. She could see he loved her even before he said it and that undying passion terrified Panty. She didn’t want to love or be loved. All she wanted was someone to fuck and forget about the next day. But he didn’t play that way.

He knew exactly how to break through the walls she had so carefully built up and reach her heart. No matter how hard she pushed back, he was still there, trying even harder to reach her. He held his heart out to her. It was always there for her to take if only she had the courage.

And that was when the dance begun.

She’d throw insults sharp as swords and hatred cruel as needles, but he’d dodge each one with a finesse she could never even hope to understand only for him to end up face-to-face with her. She’d push him back, but he’d recover.

They played that game long and they played it hard. That is, until one day they were alone and he finally broke into her and she slammed her mouth into his and, after pulling away and catching her breath, she gasped. “I hate how much I love you.”

And in response all he said was, “I know, I know.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Describe the face of someone you love

She looked down at him and couldn’t help but smile. She pusheed back his hair and merely looked up at him, a small smile forming on her lips. She loved his face. It was so different than the men she was used to but those eyes- those eyes were just so gorgeous and beautiful and intensely green. In those eyes she could see so much love and kindness and adoration. And it was all for her.

She gently caressed his face, running her thumb over his light freckles. His skin was flawless. Not a single bump marred his features. His lips are full and, at the moment, slightly parted as he gasped for breath from the excitement of being beneath her. His nose was adorable, small but not too small. It fit his face perfectly and-

God, those eyes draw hers back to them without even trying. She let out a soft sigh as she lowered herself and rested her forehead on his. “Y’know what, geek boy?” she murmured, her voice soft and sweet. She didn't - couldn't - tell him the rest, instead kissing him, but what she wanted to say lingered in her mind, as it always did.

_I love you._


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Start a story with: "This is what she wants most in the world."

This is what she wants most in the world: sex.

It’s a very short list and she had always been rather proud of it. Some people would search their whole lives for some meaning or reason behind the world and work themselves up over trivial things like relationships. They search for something more and crave it, unable to think about anything else but why they’re there or when they’ll find love.

Panty didn’t care for love. She never had any reason to want it. After all, just look at what Stocking had done in the name of love. So maybe everyone thinks Panty’s stupid, but she knew better. She was merely above the stress and tension that would inevitably arise in a relationship. She’d rather fuck someone and then kick them out when she’s finished.

She didn’t care if they call her a whore or a slut. It was true. But it wasn't an inherently bad thing. Angels can’t get diseases or infections so it wasn't as if she was hurting anybody. If anything, she was giving a couple hundred men a good time with an angel. She only wanted sex. That was why she had her goal. With a goal, she was able to remind herself not to hang onto one man for too long. She was always moving on. There was no time for love in her mind.

But who needs love when you have sex?


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: After the above prompt, try this: "She is lying. This is what she wants most in the world."
> 
> You might want to read the previous chapter before this one as they sort of play off of each other!

She was lying. Attention is what she wants most in the world. But in her mind, sex was merely a means to getting attention. It was fun to be a man’s only focus for half an hour or an hour or however long, but some had a tendency to remind her she wasn't really the one they were thinking of. If there was one thing she had learned, it was that there’s nearly always someone else. There’s a crush or a girlfriend or sometimes even a wife.

But she’d stopped caring. At least, that’s what she told herself, but that lie was easily unraveled every time that stupid geek said her name or expressed his feelings for her. With one word he could make her feel like she was the only one he thought about or paid attention to. He gave her everything she craved without taking anything in return. And when he rejected her, it felt as though she’d just been told she’d never be allowed back into Heaven. It was as if her heart was ripped out of her chest but she was still alive to feel the pain. He had so much power over her but he never realized it. He’s always there, smiling and following the angels around, but he never asks for anything in return.

Briefers Rock had unknowingly smashed down the walls Panty had built up around her heart and could have her in a second. She knows she would do anything for him. It had gotten to the point that she would get worried if he didn’t show up to follow them around after school. She’d caught herself daydreaming about being held by him and told he loves her even though she told herself love was bullshit and, for that, Panty hated him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: An unexpected gift

Panty yawns and rubs her eyes as she sits up in bed. She stretches out her back and blinks. She's still in her room, telling her that, as of that moment, there weren't any ghosts to be tracked down. Or at least no heavenly mandates. Panty hopes it stays that way. After all, it's Valentine's Day, the one day out of the year that she has trouble finding men to screw. She'd rather just hang out in her room for now anyways.

Then Panty hears a knock on the door from downstairs. She groans, getting up and pulling on her bathrobe before she pokes her head out from the door, checking to see if Garterbelt or Stocking are going to get it. "Are either of you lazy twats gonna get the goddamned door?" she yells. 

When Panty's met with only silence, she rolls her eyes and heads downstairs. She idly wonders who the fuck would show up to a church this early in the morning on Valentine's Day. She pulls open the door and on the other side is Brief. "The fuck d'you want?" she asks, gazing at him through bleary eyes, "don't you have some, I dunno, geeky shit t' do?" Her tone is one more of uncertainty than anger, but it seems to fluster him all the same.

"I, uh, that is, I wanted to, uh, give you these," he says, holding out a bag of Panty's favorite spicy chips, an envelope, and a stuffed bear holding a heart. She can see him shaking and she considers not taking them, but her stomach growls and she sighs, taking it before gesturing for him to come in.

She leads him up to her room and flops down on her bed, rolling onto her stomach, and pulling over her laptop. She opens it up and loads up a movie. "C'mon, lie down. I take it you don't have anything better to do either."

He nods and kicks off his shoes, gingerly climbing onto the bed beside her. She rips open the bag of chips and, after taking one, holds it out to Brief. "Th- thanks, Panty."

She smiles. "Thank you. Y'know, I don't think I've ever actually had someone get me anything for Valentine's Day."


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Do my dreams terrify you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long time between posts! Since it's summer and I've got more free time now, I should be able to write more. Thank you for reading!

Do my dreams terrify you? Because God knows they terrify me. Could you even imagine waking up from a dream about falling and be disappointed that you didn't hit the ground? Of course you couldn't. Normal people don't think about things like that. Even Stocking doesn't and she's a fucking Goth.

Does my heart of ice drive you away? Well, it should. I've spent years learning the best ways to hide myself away from the world. People have only ever hurt me so I learned how to prevent that. I'm a bitchy angel on the outside and a broken, frightened child on the inside. But I'm protected. They’ll never hurt me again and neither will you.

Is it scaring you that I'm finally telling you these things? I've wanted to for a long time. I always wished there was someone there I could talk to, but I was afraid. I was always so afraid that they were going to hurt me or take advantage of me.

Are you afraid of me yet? You should be. I'm no angel. I'm a monster. I can break hearts with a flick of my hair and ruin lives with a snap of my fingers. You should be so very afraid, and yet you stay. You sit there and take my insults and anger like nobody else. You look at me with that undying compassion in your eyes and I don't understand. Why don't you just go away?

Do you have any idea how afraid of you I am? You're the only one who's been able to get this kind of reaction out of me. You make we want more than sex. You make me want romance and love and all that mushy shit Stocking's into minus the ropes and chains and things. I promised myself I wouldn't do this. I promised that this time it'd be different but, then again, I guess you _are_ different.

So, I guess, on that note… what're you doing tomorrow night?


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: She wore a dress the color of disaster

She wore a dress the color of disaster and the expression of an immortal's recklessness. Her eyes had glinted in the bright sunlight and her voice didn't waver in the slightest when she began the chant and Stocking tried to follow along. She hadn't had it memorized back then.

She'd handled that gun with a practiced grace while Stocking fumbled with just one katana. It had only been her second time working with any kind of weapon and she had been so unsure. But that blonde beauty who had once been unable to hurt a fly took down the looming ghost with the ease of practice. She'd had a year longer than Stocking at that point.

Panty wore a dress the color of freshly-spilt blood and Stocking barely recognized her. She was completely different. She barely paid attention to her sister, instead choosing to chase after every decent-looking john around. 

They'd finish with a ghost and as soon as they'd collected the Heavens from it, Panty would be off with another man, getting her brain fucked out while Stocking was left alone. She turned even further to sugar. It made a better friend than her sister, after all, and it's not like angels have any reason to make friends with mortals. She doesn't need any ties to Earth. She'll be in Heaven in no time at all. She's sure of it.

But no matter what Stocking did, Panty continued to wear pretty, slutty things that would make guys and girls alike stop and stare. She bedded married men and younger teens without a single thought as to whose life she could very well be ruining, choosing them over Stocking again and again, day after day.

Stocking could still remember when they were close. Before Panty took that thirty-story swan dive, they'd told each other everything. But Stocking could see through Panty's every lie now. Her sister wasn't there anymore. She was replaced with a stupid, slutty bitch. Somehow, in the year that they'd been apart, Panty decided she was too good for Stocking.

And so Stocking wore a dress the color of the darkest night and hid her heart away, guarding it from her sister's harsh words and cruel abandonment. She learned how to use her katanas and thought about how she could get revenge on Panty every night. She wanted to get back at her for all the pain she'd had to deal with. She didn't know how she would yet, but she knows she will. Panty will pay for all that she's done.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: She wears black jeans and doesn't believe in love

She wears black jeans and doesn't believe in love. She prances around breaking hearts without so much as thinking about what she's doing. In fact, Brief's not even sure she knows she's doing it. She does what she wants. She fucks and then the next day she's gone. Brief's heard of so many couples in the high school who were split up by her. She's called a slut and a whore and a bitch and plenty of other names Brief refuses to so much as think, they were so awful. When he asked her why she doesn't give a damn about ruining love for people, she merely shrugged and told him, the same cold confidence in her gaze, "Love's bullshit. Sooner they learn it, sooner they'll get over it."

She wears short skirts and cries at night when nobody's watching. Brief knows because the night after the Hellsmonkey fight, he stayed at the church and in the middle of the night he heard footsteps. He'd figured it'd be Stocking. After all, he thought Panty was occupied with the guy she'd brought back, but when he went down to the living room to see who it was, he saw Panty sitting on the couch and stroking Chuck's head. She had been whispering something to him. Brief hadn't been able to hear what it was she was saying, but he could see tears trailing down her face in the light of the television. When he asked why she was crying, she'd wiped away her tears and shook her head. She wouldn't look at him, but when he sat down next to her and offered up a box of tissues, she cuddled up close to him and whispered, "Please don't tell Stocking."

She has eyes the color of the summer sky and loves the way the sky looks on a full moon. Ever since he found her crying, she'd started picking him up when she needed to be held. She'd take him into the woods and sit with him on the hood of See-Through and stare up at the stars as she leaned against him with her head on his chest. When he asked her why she did it, she didn't say anything. Instead, she pressed her mouth to his and smiled.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: She wears black jeans and doesn't believe in love

She wears black jeans and doesn't believe in love. She prances around breaking hearts without so much as thinking about what she's doing. In fact, Brief's not even sure she knows she's doing it. She does what she wants. She fucks and then the next day she's gone. Brief's heard of so many couples in the high school who were split up by her. She's called a slut and a whore and a bitch and plenty of other names Brief refuses to so much as think, they were so awful. When he asked her why she doesn't give a damn about ruining love for people, she merely shrugged and told him, the same cold confidence in her gaze, "Love's bullshit. Sooner they learn it, sooner they'll get over it."

She wears short skirts and cries at night when nobody's watching. Brief knows because the night after the Hellsmonkey fight, he stayed at the church and in the middle of the night he heard footsteps. He'd figured it'd be Stocking. After all, he thought Panty was occupied with the guy she'd brought back, but when he went down to the living room to see who it was, he saw Panty sitting on the couch and stroking Chuck's head. She had been whispering something to him. Brief hadn't been able to hear what it was she was saying, but he could see tears trailing down her face in the light of the television. When he asked why she was crying, she'd wiped away her tears and shook her head. She wouldn't look at him, but when he sat down next to her and offered up a box of tissues, she cuddled up close to him and whispered, "Please don't tell Stocking."

She has eyes the color of the summer sky and loves the way the sky looks on a full moon. Ever since he found her crying, she'd started picking him up when she needed to be held. She'd take him into the woods and sit with him on the hood of See-Through and stare up at the stars as she leaned against him with her head on his chest. When he asked her why she did it, she didn't say anything. Instead, she pressed her mouth to his and smiled.


End file.
